


Midsummer's Day Dream: Summer Arc [2013]

by marchqueen



Series: Seasonal Arcs [1]
Category: Original Work, ganold, tales from riota
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Other, Science Fiction, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchqueen/pseuds/marchqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war is raging between two, usually allied, countries. The champions of Apollo, and their witch friend, Tara, try to spear head peace. After finding one country's leader dead, and in his place the evil Professor Joshua; Tara teleports to his country to reason with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara navigates the planar world of Dlonag, a mansion garden, and the mansion, to try and speak to the scientist Joshua.

Act 1; Scene 1

[Setting: Tara, having just created a gate to set forth into Dlonag, is in a grey vortex]

Tara: [pushes through grey smoke, and her steps fall onto hard ground, the world around her turns brighter. She steps out of a mirror, the Void of Dlonag before her]

Dulce, Fermata, Flam: [they follow through the gate before it closes]

Piccalo: [uncertain if she should pass, pauses for a moment. As the gate closes she jumps through]

Tara: [Islands of floating ground scatter the dark purple sky. The view broken every now and then with floating islands of glowing pink ombinite] There should be a pathway from here, [she looks around the island that houses the gate way, and found a rocky path leading down into Professor Joshua’s garden islands] there it is! [she follows the path down to the garden. She minds her step, a misstep and she could fall into the black abyss of Dlonag]

Dulce, Fermata, Flam: [they appear a half hour after Tara traversed the walkway]

Dulce: [to the duo] I see that her footprints circumvented this island.

Fermata: [ignores Dulce, and follows along the steps] Ah! There is a footpath behind the gate!]

Dulce and Flam: [come to Fermata’s aide]

Dulce: Let’s go.

Dulce, Flam, and Fermata: [follow the path]

Piccalo: [she appears after a few hours have passed]

Tara: [in the gardens, magnificent plants tower over her head. In the distance, she sees Professor Joshua’s mansion. She hears stirring behind a nearby flower, she runs]

Dulce, Fermata, and Flam: [They follow her footprints into the garden]

Tara: [a door is in sight, she rushes to it. It was locked] How can I get by you, doorway? [she runs her fingers along the door, and realizes the doorknob is reflective, she mutters] {{Mae gennyf y drws ar agor, Ianws} [the door opens, she readies herself incase of an ambush. There is nothing, but black]

\---

Dulce, Fermata, and Flam: [come upon an open door]

Tara: [runs up a floor of stairs, and opens another door. It led to a hallway. Further down the hall she could hear talking. She followed the voices]

Monster #1: [to second monster] ‘ow much ‘e payin’ ya?

Monster #2: One gold a week. You should be talkin’ to ‘im about a raise.

Monster #1: [weary] Uh, not wit’ dis war goin’ on. ‘is ‘ingship is stressed me thinks.

Monster #2: ‘e promises ta war won’t last long. ‘hile us here bein’ hired as guards in ta meantimes.

Tara: Oh really? [stands with confidence behind the monsters]

Monster #2: Oi!

Monster #1: Stay ‘here you dirty hoomon! [he charges Tara]

Tara: [his axe goes through Tara, like smoke]

Monster #1: OI WATS DIS?!

Monster #2: WITCHCRAFT!?

Tara: [from behind monster #2] Close enough.

Monster #2: [spins around, axe at ready, and slices through a second image]

Tara: [from behind monster #1] Nu-uh-uh!

Monsters #1+2: [they spin around and see that they are trapped inside a ring of Taras; all sarcastically taunting them]

Tara: Now that I have your attention; why would Joshua hire monsters, when he’s fighting the monsters?

Monster #2: You must ‘ave your head screwed on wrong. He’s fightin’ wit ta monsters!

Tara: You’re paying attention goo- [monster #1 rushes the speaking Tara, the axe falls through]

Tara: How rude. [puts her hands on her hips]

Monster #1: [gets aggravated and starts rushing all the Taras]

Tara: Yes, please, continue to bash all of my images. [in her mind she thinks] I’m using very little magic, I can do this all day.

Monster #2: [terrified]

Monster #1: [continues hacking away, every Tara he defeats another Tara pops up] ARRRRG! [he falls to the floor, exhausted]

Tara: [she steps from behind a Tara, drawing a dagger from her jacket, she presses it up to the back of Monster #2] Drop your axe. [quietly]

Monster #2: [stricken with fear, he drops his axe]

Tara: [thinks] Here’s the tricky part...one of these images is going to pick up his axe...illusion to physical; this may hurt. [she concentrates, and instructs the image to her right to pick up the axe. As the image is picking up the axe, Tara’s heart rate rockets]

Tara: [says to Tara #2] Good work. [heart pounding, she says to Monster #2] Where is the Professor King?

Monster #2: [whimpering]

Tara #2: [holds axe up to his throat] Where is he? [she grits]

Monster #2: [white with fear] In ‘is lab. Fourt’ floor, take ta stairs up [he points behind him, Tara looks behind and sees a flight of stairs further down the hallway]

Tara: It can’t be that simple. What’s beyond that door?

Monster #2: Stairs.

Tara: [yells] THE STAIRS HAVE TO LEAD SOMEWHERE. LIKE A KITCHEN, WE ARE BY THE GARDEN DAMN IT.

Monster #2: [he gulps] Yes ma’am, ta stairs lead up to ta kitchun, and past t’at are a grand set of stairs.

Tara #2: Those are our stairs to take?

Monster #2: Yes.

Tara #2: Good [turns the axe around to its blunt side, and whacks the monster’s head. Knocking him to the floor. He will be un-conscience for a few hours]

Tara: [she disperses all the illusions except for the one wielding the axe. She keeps her dagger out] Let’s go. [she commands the copy]

\---

Act 1; Scene 2

[Setting: inside Professor Joshua’s mansion, the hallway with defeated monsters]

Dulce, Fermata, and Flam: [walk through the doorway Tara had unlocked thirty minutes earlier. There was a hallway, it curved off to the right. They followed the hallway down]

Dulce: [turning the corner, she was amused] My my...[two monsters law sprawled on the floor] Tara did a number on these guards.

Flam: [checks their pulses] It seems she only knocked them out, except this one looks like he ran out of breath. He is fine now. [pokes Monster #1]

Fermata: Ah, [nervous] let’s not poke them, in case they wake up, yea?

Flam: [stands up] It won’t be a problem my son. They are far gone at this moment.

Dulce: There is only one way Tara went after these guards.

Flam: Through that door, and up to Joshua’s laboratory.

Dulce: We are not even certain that Joshua is physically here! [she massages her head]

Flam: What are we waiting for? We must reach Tara, either aid her or rescue her.

Dulce: [walks i front of the group, Flam and Fermata follow]

\---

Act 1; Scene 3

[Setting: welcoming room of the Professor’s mansion]

Tara: [comes through a set of doors that look like they led to the kitchen, for a brief moment; monsters are seen knocked out and sprawled on the floor] That son of a troll, I’m going to have choice words for him [she mutters under her breath as she runs up another flight of stairs]

\---

Act 1; Scene 4

[Setting: Outside of the Professor’s laboratory]

Tara: [tries to open the door, it’s locked] Son of a troll, [she takes a few paces back, and braces herself as she runs to the door] DAMNIT! [she has another go at the door, it loosens a little bit, she high kicks the door in] Professor, we need to have a talk! [she screams as the door is knocked down]

Professor Joshua: [he sits at a machine, a large portal is in front of the machine] Good day, Tara. [he doesn’t budge from his machine]

Tara: Excuse you, I disabled your guards, and the best thing you have to say to me is “good day”?

Professor Joshua: [he chuckles as he gets up and moves to a locker on the far side of the room] This is a younger Tara. [he opens the locker, and fixes a mechanical glove to his right hand] You are not the only person capable of time travel.

Tara: I never once thought that my plea to the Gods would result in my messed up life- hey wait. No. No, you can’t time travel.

Professor Joshua: Well, if I couldn’t, I wouldn’t be in two, or three, places at once. [he muses] You were right to follow me here, from your past experiences you knew I would still be in my lab. And I am [he turns the glove on] but what you didn’t consider, was that I am still physically at the capital of Wethia. A younger version of myself.

Tara: No, no [shaking her head] how have you managed to-...

Professor Joshua: That’s for me to know, and for you to never know [his glove is charged, he lets out a blast towards Tara]

Tara: [she dodges, puts her mirrored goggles on, puts the dagger away, and instead pulls out a silver baton from her robes] Either you stop the war, stop yourself, or I will have to kick your-

Professor Joshua: [aims another energy blast towards her] Too much talking, Tara! Your younger self still hasn’t managed the finesse of fighting!

Tara: [parries the attack with an illusion, runs to him, dodging more attacks] How did you do it! [with her baton she summons a silver, crescent wave aimed at the Professor]

Professor Joshua: [dodges her attack, and punches her with his glove]

Tara #2: [sneaks in, holding a battle axe]

Tara: [has the wind knocked out of her, she tries to get up]

Professor Joshua: [puts his foot on her chest] No way out little girl [he aims his glove at Tara’s face]

Tara #2: [with the butt of the battle axe, she knocks Professor Joshua over the head]

Professor Joshua: [is knocked out, and falls to the floor]

two battle axe. Too heavy for her physical form, she sets it down] You are dismissed!

Tara #2: [nods, and disappears as Tara releases her magic]

Tara: [looks down at the Professor] What to do with you? Your younger self is still in the capital, you say. You could be lying. [she walks over to the machine the Professor was sitting at, when she first came in] What does this machine do? Something about that portal perhaps? Is that how you are getting your army to Wethia? [she inspects the panel]

Professor Joshua: [he slowly gets up, clutching his head with his free hand. With the gloved hand, he aims at Tara, and aims a blast out of her]

Tara: [she is slammed against the machine, hitting buttons; her ears ring]

Professor Joshua: You trickster! [he yells] TWO TARAS, YOU SLY THING [he runs to her, and grabs the back of her neck. Turning her around] And in what time line did you manage to learn that? A time line where you didn’t die?

Tara: [dizzy, head spinning, ears ringing, she gasps for air as the Professor chokes her]

Professor Joshua: You are, no doubt, wondering how I managed to come conscience so quickly from a severe blow to the head? This glove [he held up his right hand] doesn’t just focus energy, it’s regenerative as well. All I’m left with is a headache [he smiles]

Tara: [choking]

Professor Joshua: [drags her in front of the portal] This portal leads right into the heart of Wethia, where past me has been slowly building an army. You didn’t think I would do all this in one night, did you? It’s taken months, underhanded deals, brainwashing, sabotaging, and murder, to get me, past me, this far!

Tara: [still choking, she swings her leg from under her, and manages to kick the Professor in the unmentionables]

Professor Joshua: AAHHHH [he yells, momentarily releasing his grip on Tara’s throat. The glove is regenerative, but it isn’t instant]  
Tara: [coughs, and takes in air, as she pulls her baton out from under her robes]

Professor Joshua: [balancing himself, he let the glove heal him] You are a dirty hero [he coughs]

Tara: Who said I was the hero? [she lunges at the Professor, hitting him with the baton, and energy from its reflection]

Professor Joshua: [parries, and swings at Tara]

Tara: [dodges, the duo get uncomfortably close to the portal]

Fermata, Dulce, and Flam: [run into the room, and see them fighting]

Professor Joshua: This is the point in time where you meet your TIMELY END [he yells, as he lets a wave of energy leave his glove]

Tara: [she returns the blast, but loses her footing. She grabs the Professor’s collar as she falls into the portal. She catches a glimpse of Fermata, Dulce, and Flam]

Professor Joshua: [is pulled into the portal]

Fermata: TARA, NO!

Dulce: [eyes widen]

Flam: [yells in terror]

\---

Act 1; Scene 5

[Setting: The vortex]

[Purples, blues, and blacks swirled around Tara and Joshua as they fell. The two continued to fight, throwing punches and kicks, as they fell head first into the unknown. Joshua released a few blast from his glove; Tara dodged and lunged at him. She started to strangle Joshua]

Tara: [yells] Why this? Why send two peaceful nations into war with each other? All those innocent lives will be lost because of your selfish desire!

Joshua: [being strangled]

[He frees a hand, and punches Tara in the face. Her grip loosens]

Joshua: The world would run much better if there was one person dictating what the common folk do. The world would be much more peaceful if there was only one doctrine to follow. If I have to kill thousands of innocent lives to save millions, then I will [he blasts plasma from his glove]

[Tara was hit in the chest by the blast, the wind was knocked out of her; the swirling vortex changed colors. She was beginning to lose conscience-ness, her head swam, her eyelids grew heavy. Where was the Professor? After the blast, he disappeared, somewhere into the vortex. She couldn’t concentrate, the vortex was pulling her in as she blacked out.

As Tara was consumed by the vortex, it ripped her limbs. The tendrils wrapped around her left leg, and pulled it clean off of Tara’s body. Another tendril came out of the colors, and grabbed Tara’s other leg, and pulled it too off of her body. In dead sleep, Tara felt no pain, as the tendrils wrapped around her right arm, and snapped off the limb. The tendrils took each limb to a different part in the Planes of the Worlds, each limb to the beginning of a variant creation story.

Tara fell into the void.]


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara's surgery, new friends, and the legend of the falling star.

[Setting: inside the garage of the penguin’s shop]

Flam: We need to lay her down on something.

The Penguin: [brings out a few tables on wheels. They secure the tables, and Piccalo put Tara on them]

Flam: [he starts taking equipment out of his bag, and setting up for surgery]

Dulce: [does something similar with her mechanical tools]

The Penguin: [fetches used biomechanical limbs from his shop. He brings a cart out] There are quite a few for you to choose from-

Dulce: [takes a look at them, and starts tearing them apart, and putting them together, in a way different than before] Show Fermata and Piccalo out of here. I don’t want to be present for what we are about to do to Tara.

The Penguin: Not until I’m paid.

Dulce: [she pauses what she was doing, and grabs a blue print out of her backpack.] Here, this should be more than enough.

The Penguin: [takes a look at the prints, and says] Yes, these are quite nice. [he walks away still gazing at the prints; he takes Fermata and Piccalo with him]

Piccalo: [looks back at Tara, she shudders, she can feel what Flam and Dulce are about to do to Tara]

\---

The Penguin: [shows Fermata and Piccalo to a guest bedroom] Until your friend is healthy, you can stay in this guest bedroom.

Fermata: You’re being really nice to us. And I doubt you know Dulce.

The Penguin: I never introduced myself, I am Penn. And your friend Dulce, we have come to a conclusion about payment for supplies and board.

Fermata: I’m Fermata, and thank you for your hospitality.

Piccalo: I think I’ll take a stroll around town. Would you like to come Fermata?

Fermata: No, I’ll stay and get some sleep. I can’t remember the last time I’ve slept.

Penn: Insomnia?

Fermata: No, an army of robots. We were helping to defend a city against them.

Penn: From what I’ve heard from Dulce, you all must live an exciting life.

Fermata: I would trade it for the peace of mind that those we protect have. I never asked to be any sort of rebel, or freedom fighter. [under his breath] Certainly never asked to be Apollo’s chosen Champion of Music.

Penn: What was that last part?

Fermata: Nothing, I’m going to lay down and get some rest. [he pecks Piccalo on the cheek]

Piccalo: Sleep well Fermata.

Penn: I’ll go attend Dulce and the Doctor, in case they need anything else. When you go out ma’am, you can come back through via the store front. If it’s after hours come around to the back, I’ll keep it open for you.

Piccalo: You’re awfully nice!

Penn: For the right price, it’s nothing!

Piccalo: Right.

Penn: [exits]

Piccalo: [exits]

\---

Piccalo: [she strolls through the town, she is paranoid because she swears someone is following her. After an hour of taking in the sights, she finally decides to confront the noise] Who’s there? If your looking for a helpless girl to get the jump on, I’m warning you, you will not like me when I’m upset. [she says through clenched teeth]

Noise behind some brush: [makes shifting noises]

Piccalo: I won’t wait all day. I’ll beat the piss out of you if you can’t show your face. I cannot tell if your are a threat or not. [he body starts changing to its elemental form]

Noise behind some brush: [out jumps a sprite] It’s ok! It’s ok! I won’t hurt you miss!

Piccalo: [goes back to normal] Why were you following me?

Sprite: [nervously] It wasn’t just you! I watched, and followed you and your companions. How is the disabled friend doing?

Piccalo: I’m not going to unload on you after hearing this! Why were you following us?

Sprite: I saw your friend fall from the sky, like this star had done 15 years ago. I wanted to see this fallen star, this new fallen star, but instead I found you and your friends. It’s my curiosity! I’m sorry if that rubbed you wrong. [sweats nervously]

Piccalo: [sensing the sprite’s nervousness replied] My name is Piccalo. And you don’t have to apologize. We don’t know quite how we got here, so any information about that and this world would be helpful.

Sprite: My name is Zee.

Piccalo: [she grins] Nice to meet you Zee!

Zee: If you would like, I can show you around town? Since you’re new here.

Piccalo: That would be great!

Zee: Great! Let’s get some tea, and we’ll take it from there.

They: [exits]

\---

Fermata: [wakes up to painful screaming, he leaves to investigate. He comes to the garage Flam and Dulce are working in. Through a window Fermata sees Tara on the operating table screaming in agony, as Dulce and Flam mend a mechanical limb onto what was left of her left leg limb. He is aghast with horror at what he sees, there is also blood almost everywhere on the inside of the garage. He slips back to bed, where he lays in a fetal position, weeping]

\---

[It is now evening. Piccalo returns with Zee. Dulce, and Flam are in Penn’s shop, taking a break.]

Flam: Who’s your little friend Piccalo? [eyes Zee]

Piccalo: Zee! They said they saw us, or at least Tara, falling like a falling star. They came to go find us and-

Zee: I’ve been casually following your group all morning. I’m just curious! There are legends about falling stars, and I wanted to see one with my own eyes.

Dulce: What sort of legends?

Zee: There is one about a falling star from 20 years prior to now. No one has any evidence of her, but there are a lot of claims of her helping those in need.

Dulce: [looks at Flam] What do you make of that?

Flam: Is it plausible for Tara to exist in two planes at once? If so, was the other Tara handicapped as well?

Dulce: Obviously not, if this sprite claims that there are stories of her going around like a modern day Tau.

[[Author’s note, Tau is the name of a Legendary Hero that the group would be familiar with]]

Piccalo: [gives Zee a look] Are there legends about her whereabouts? I’m sure there is something.

Zee: You would have to ask someone older than me, someone who has been there. Someone who would’ve seen her star fall.

Penn: [enters with some tea and coffee for Flam and Dulce. He sees Zee and Piccalo] Zee! It looks like you’ve already met Piccalo. These two are Flam and Dulce [he hands out the tea and coffee] I’ll be right back with a cup for you and the elf.

Piccalo: I’ve had enough tea for today. Zee and I went to a cafe and roamed around town.

Dulce: You know Zee, Penn?

Penn: Of course I do! They used to work for me.

Flam: What happened.

Zee: I got another job.

Penn: Zee’s been great at it.

Piccalo: You didn’t tell me your occupation! What do you do?

Zee: I’m an apprentice jester to the King.

Dulce: [sips on her coffee] Well, now we know what government structure this area has.

Flam: It might be a constitutional monarchy. Let’s not be quick to judge.

Piccalo: How is Tara doing?

Dulce: She’s...holding up.

Flam: We had to pause in the middle of the operation. We nearly finished attaching the second leg, when her heart flat lined for a brief moment. After resuscitating her, Dulce and I decided to give Tara a break, or her body would go into shock again.

Everyone, but Dulce: [blanks stares at Flam]

Piccalo: [after a few moments of silence she asks] She went into shock after the second leg?

Dulce: With Flam’s biological background, my biomechanical knowledge, and Penn’s robotics experience, we are able to make and reattach limbs for Tara.

Piccalo: I get that but, Flam said she went into shock-

Flam: [monotone voice] She started to go into shock when we fastened the first leg. We had to operate fast, and didn’t have time to use any pain relievers. She was able to hold on until we got to the second leg-

Piccalo: Excuse me, but, did you just say that Tara suffered through the surgery AWAKE?

Flam: In more or less words.

Piccalo: My god. Tara-

Dulce: Ok Flam, that’s enough. You’re traumatizing Piccalo.

Flam: My apologizes.

Penn: We should get back to your friend.

Dulce: That’s a good idea. And once her arm is in place she can rest and we can rest.

Penn, Flam, and Dulce: [exits]

Piccalo: [still traumatized] Well, I might go for another walk, because I don’t know about you; but I don’t want to hear my friend screaming in agony.

Zee: I’ll show you the bridge!

Zee and Piccalo: [exits]

\---

[After a few hours, Zee help Piccalo return to the shop. She hopes that her friends are done with Tara, and as they walk around back, they catch Dulce]

Piccalo: How is she doing?

Dulce: She’s holding up. I wish this hadn’t of happened.

Piccalo: Are you done though? So, we all can get some rest?

Dulce: Just about. Tara has fallen asleep, and me and Flam are performing the last bits of maintenance on her arm. In the morning we are thinking of having her try to use it.

Piccalo: Isn’t that a little too soon?

Dulce: [shrugs] It’s really all up to Tara and what she thinks she can handle. But for now, you can rest easily, Piccalo. Tara is alive, she is stable, and asleep.

Piccalo: Thanks. [she forces a smile and walks up a flight of stairs to her and Fermata’s room.

Dulce: [eyes Zee] Thanks for taking care of our friend. She is very sensitive to emotions.

Zee: Not a problem-

Dulce: [bends down, to his eye level] I still don’t trust you. [she forces a smile] And the more information you can get me on the first “falling star” the more I will grow to trust you.

Zee: [nervously] I understand. [he leaves quickly, exits]

Dulce: [watches him leave, and she heads back to the garage, exits]

\---

[Morning comes. Penn and Flam help make breakfast for the group. During the meal Piccalo asks if Tara is awake, and if she can see her-]

Dulce: [she wipes her mouth] I’ll go check on her [she exits, and after five minutes or so, she returns] Follow me, Piccalo.

Piccalo: [Downs the rest of her “dulce de carne”, and follows Dulce]

[They walk to a guest room that is on the ground floor, that Penn usually used for storing things. Tara, laying on the bed, flashed Piccalo a smile when she saw her.]

Tara: Dulce said that you’ve been asking to see me?

Piccalo: Yes, [turns to Dulce] alone please.

Dulce: [eyebrows raise] Ok, [she pauses then leaves, closing the door]

Piccalo: You’re a time traveler.

Tara: What the shi- I mean. No, no I’m not. What claims do you have? You’re talkin’ crazy.

Piccalo: Tara, I saw you in the Professor’s garden. After Fermata, Dulce, and Flam; AND after yourself!

Tara: [recalls something in the bushes in the garden] I vaguely remember that.

Piccalo: There was something else in the garden?

Tara: Yea. You think it was me? Waiting for you?

Piccalo: I KNOW it was you, waiting for me, watching you.

Tara: [holds her head] Time travel gives me a headache. I’m not meant for this. I’m only human.

Piccalo: Cyborg.

Tara: Oh yea, apparently. [flexes right limb] Great. Time travel, and now this.

Piccalo: Do you want to know what you said to me? Why you waited for me? How you knew I was behind the group?

Tara: [admiring her right limb] Let me guess. I told you all of this already. I also told you to tell me, so I would know to tell you, to tell me?

Piccalo: Yea. Yea, that. And to keep your secret, secret. Which is why I asked Dulce to leave.

Tara: It wouldn’t surprise you if I said that I’ve revealed I was a time traveler before, hm?

Piccalo: Which time line?

Tara: This one. Files let it slip that I have time traveling powers, and Bran, Loris, and me had to erase those memories through the Dreamscape.

Piccalo: So it’s really like fighting a loosing battle?

Tara: Yea.

Piccalo: Are you going to erase my memory?

Tara: No. I need you do that thing for me.

Piccalo: Past me.

Tara: Oh snap. That’s right. Well, it would be nice to have someone in the group who knows about it. [she ponders] I don’t know when I’ll be ready to walk yet, to travel back to that plane, and that time.

Piccalo: You told me, around the time that the first falling star is revealed, that you will gain finesse over your new legs.

Tara: Literally, that means nothing to me Pic.

Piccalo: Oh...you don’t know about this plane’s legend yet!

Tara: I just woke up sweetie. I didn’t even know we were in a different plane.

Piccalo: Ok. So, there is this legend that dates back, for them, about 20 years or so; of a falling star. What came out of the falling star is a myriad of various accounts. But everyone is sure that the fallen star is a she, and has fought off crime in the surrounding area. No one has caught a good glimpse of her, and no one has been able to track her. The city, is now saying that you were a second falling star, with us; Flam, Fermata, Dulce, and me, being the third.

Tara: [listens to Piccalo, and says] It sounds like that the first star that fell came from out of the vortex. Doesn’t sound like it would be Joshua, and it couldn’t be me.

Piccalo: It could be you, but out of time.

Tara: [mutters to herself] I knew that this had to happen. But who could be the fallen star first off? Why is it so important?

Piccalo: What was that?

Tara: Well, um, [nervously] I’ve been through a lot of various time lines for your world, and most of them HAVE to converge on the “falling star” legends. Like, it needs to happen. The first fallen star had to happen.

Piccalo: Why?

Tara: That’s everything I want to know too. Why does any of this have to happen? Question of my life.

Piccalo: Because of your power.

Tara: Yea. So basically, we have to find this first star, and then we can go from there.

Piccalo: Do you want me to tell Dulce-

Tara: No no, just tell her that you told me about the star, and that I’m curious. The statement alone would be enough to fuel her to gain as much knowledge as possible.

Piccalo: [nods] I’ll be sure to then! Get better [blows a kiss, exits]

Tara: [looks at right limb] I’ll try.


	3. Act Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information about the strange "fallen star", Piccalo and Fermata flex their magical powers.

[Setting: Living area of Penn’s shop]

Dulce: [pushes Tara out of her room in a wheelchair]

Tara: [it’s been weeks, but Tara hasn’t mastered her new legs. Her arm yes, not her legs] Where’s the sprite?

Piccalo: They said that they would be here soon-

[Shop bells sound]

Piccalo: That could be Zee, I’m going to go check [she exits to the front of the store]

Flam and Fermata: [are seated on a couch, Tara wheels herself to join the group when Piccalo and Zee come in]

Piccalo: It’s Zee. [she skips in]

Zee: [carrying a book and loose papers] I have some hard evidence that I know Miss Dulce-

Dulce: Captain.

Zee: Sorry, Captain Dulce would be interested to take a look at [hands book to Dulce]

Dulce: [opens it] It’s a diary?

Zee: Very finicky though. Lots of pictures, accounts and interviews from the time period, newspaper clippings-

Dulce: Zee, who’s was this?

Zee: Geoffrey.

Dulce: And who is that?

[the bells ring again, Penn’s voice is heard greeting the guest]

Penn: You can’t really go back there-

[A giraffe walks into the living room, Penn comes from behind and tries convincing the giraffe to go back home]

Giraffe: You thieving troglodyte!

Zee: We need it though!  
Dulce: [closes book, pinches her nose, and sighs] Is this Geoffrey?

Zee and Giraffe: Yes.

Dulce: I am so sorry, Mr. Geoffrey [hands back journal] when I asked for more information on the fallen star, I didn’t mean for Zee to steal people’s personals.

Zee: The journal wasn’t what I wanted to deliver.

Geoffrey: [glares loudly at Zee]

Dulce: [points to Geoffrey] You...wanted...him to be here?

Geoffrey: I gave up tracking the fallen star years ago. Zee knows this, but they are a tricky sprite.

Tara: Then, if you have the time, can you share with us what you know?

Geoffrey: From what Zee has told me, you must be Tara. The second fallen star.

Tara: What gave me away?

Geoffrey: The robotic arm.

Tara: [she laughs] It’s the only limb I’ve gotten control over. Hence the wheel chair.

Geoffrey: At least you have your life. Many rumor that the fallen star died years ago.

Flam: Take a seat [he jumps up and gets a chair for Geoffrey] tell us about the fallen star.

Geoffrey: [takes seat] Thanks, I was only a young giraffe when it happened. When the star fell, it was night, and the star was radiant; and silver. The ground shook. And I remember lots of people went out to see the remains. There wasn’t anything there. Our alchemists suggested that the comet must of burnt up, and scattered when it made contact. Over the next few months, people started reporting of a young girl in a purple dress, beating up criminals with a cannon. No one could catch her face. I was mystified at this faceless redemption. [he opens his journal] There were lots of character sketches of her face, and blurry pictures. [he passed the loose photos around]

Dulce: [remained hung up on one sketch] In this one her makeup resembles clown makeup.

Geoffrey: Those sketches always interested me the most. Among all the plain pictures, and plain sketches, there are a few of her with clown makeup. Where was this version of her face taken from? What inspiration? Or, is it really the closest sketches. The ones with the face paint?

Fermata: [avoided the clown pictures]

Dulce: So, this girl falls from space; and starts beating up bad guys? How could you tell she was the fallen star?

Geoffrey: It was a conjecture, we all jumped to the conclusion. What you all didn’t know was that before she landed, folks were praying for some savior to save them...

Dulce: From?

Geoffrey: Our King, he is magnificent. That is why I think she has since died.

Flam: [takes a sketch and writes on the back] “Your King, is being overbearing and unfair to his citizens yes? That is why you all asked for help?” [he shows it to Geoffrey]

Geoffrey: I can neither claim or deny this assertion.

Tara: Do you have leads on where she might of died?

Geoffrey: [nods] It’s open to the public, thankfully.

Tara: What are we waiting for; let’s go see this star. [she wheels herself to the shop]

Piccalo: [to Fermata] Is she not worried about their King?

Dulce: She’s human, she doesn’t care.

Piccalo: Excuse you, I was talking to Fermata.

Dulce: [rolls her eyes and exits]

Fermata: She might be. [gets up] Great, let’s go look for a Super Clown [squints at the word clown, exits]

Everyone: [exits]

\---

[Setting; abandoned tower almost at the edge of town]

Piccalo: Zee showed me this tower, after we hung out at the bridge!

Dulce: At least one of us is familiar with the place.  
Tara: [wheeling herself next to Dulce, they are at the same height]

Fermata: What’s the story with this place? What were the rumors of her dying here?

Geoffrey: There was a big fight in the basement underneath the tower.

[The group heads to the basement, Piccalo decides to carry Tara down the stairs with the group]

Piccalo: I’ll hang on to you, if that makes things easier.

Tara: It does. But are you ok with being in your elemental form for so long?

Piccalo: It’s fine! It’s like a switch. On and off.

[Skeletons lay scattered in the basement, like a tomb]

Geoffrey: [leads the group to a far corner; where a skeleton dressed in a purple dress lays] This is why I think she might have died.

Flam: And the trail runs cold.

Piccalo: Hang on, something doesn’t look right about the skeleton. [she places Tara carefully on the ground, Piccalo places a hand on the bones] Something doesn’t feel right.

Fermata: Could it be that you are feeling up a dead person?

Piccalo: [shoots Fermata a glare] No. We’ve been here long enough that I can sense the feeling that this world gives. It’s different to ours. Whenever any one of us went out to the city, I could feel where they were, they read as so otherworldly, and out of place.

Fermata: So, you knew I did that thing then...

Piccalo: [nods]

Fermata: Oh.

Dulce: What are you getting on Piccalo?

Piccalo: The first fallen star reads different, than both us, and this place. Or, at least that is my conjecture.

Dulce: These bones don’t feel like what you were expecting?

Piccalo: No. They feel kindred to this place. I think someone put her clothes on this dead person to fake her death.

Geoffrey: But why?

Piccalo: That’s a very good question. I should note that it is hard for me to perceive the earth, the feeling, if silver is in the way. I cannot feel silver. Silver deadens my abilities.

Geoffrey: You would feel where she was if you could, but you can’t because-

Piccalo: I’ve felt a large space underneath the bridge. Like, a giant, empty, nothing. It is cause for alarm.

Zee: Why didn’t you mention it earlier?

Piccalo: I was unsure of what it meant. Now, I know what it might mean. What if your king didn’t have the power to kill her, but could still trap her? Did he raise taxes at a point in time, unnecessarily?

Geoffrey: He did. Around the time the price of silver went up.

Piccalo: [picks Tara up] Let’s head to the bridge.

Dulce: [her and Fermata took the clothes off of the skeleton]

Fermata: [packs them into a bag he is carrying]

\---

[Setting: the banks of the river under the bridge]

Tara: [wheeling behind Elemental Piccalo] What do you feel?

Piccalo: Earth, earth, more earth [she walks into the river] wet earth; wait! I’m sensing an emptiness [she closes her eyes, and hold out her hands, she makes sweeping gestures]

Geoffrey: I would ask for you to make haste. The tower is open for the public, but the royal bridge is closed off at curfew.

Fermata: [inspects the underside of the bridge] Those are some odd markings.

Flam: What is?

Fermata: [points up]

Flam: [looks up, adjusts his glasses] Those are no letters I am familiar with.

Penn and Zee: [looks up]

Fermata: They almost look like-

Penn: Oh, that is from part of the city’s anthem.

Fermata: [shouts] IT’S MUSIC

Piccalo: Calm down, I can’t read with all your shouting, there is a lot of silver and I need to pinpoint an opening.

Fermata: Let’s see, it looks like the key is similar to C, a tenor clef, or is that bass [continues figuring out the musical notation]

Flam: I think, my dear friend Picc, that the opening, when you do find it, won’t open by sheer force alone.

Tara: When was this bridge built. Geoffrey?

Geoffrey: [nervously laughs] Around the time of the strange silver tax.

Tara: Really. Honestly. I don’t want to cut you down, but you’ve done some great research. How come you didn’t see this coming.

Geoffrey: I, well, I- I was in jail at the time of her death.

Tara: I’m sorry [hangs her head] I didn’t know.

Geoffrey: It’s quite alright. I was on the star’s side to free this city. And I paid the price, and I thought she had too.

Fermata: [singing to himself]

Penn: We better hurry it up. [he glances up to the bridge] Oh no, too late. [guards were heading down to them]

Tara: [wheels herself around] Protect Fermata, Piccalo hurry!

Flam: [pulls out a collapsable spear]

Penn and Zee: [plant themselves in a defensive stance]

Geoffrey: [hides behind the wall they made]

[Five guards come running down into the bank. A hawk, a man, a mime, a faun, and a shark. The hawk tries to hit Tara with his halberd. She dodges, and grabs the shaft with the robotic arm; snapping it in half, she chucks the metal point at the hawk’s heart, knocking him back and the wind out of him. Flam attacks the shark first, dodges his attack, and jumps up onto his back. He pulls out a dagger that resembles a ink nip; and lunges it into the shark’s jugular. The man, orders the mime and the faun to retreat, as he lifts his halberd to hit Penn. Penn, barely dodges the attack, part of his shoulder is grazed by it. He bleeds. Zee pops the man in the stomach. Tara wheels to them, and knocks out the man using her robotic arm. The mime and the faun hide.]

Tara: [heavy breathing] Now that, that’s out of the way.

Geoffrey: What do you mean? We killed three royal guards. I’ll be thrown into jail again. Zee will lose his apprenticeship, and Penn may lose his mech shop!

Tara: Not my problem.

Flam: But Tara-

Tara: NO. NOT. MY. PROBLEM.

Geoffrey: [folds arms]

Zee: [starts crying]

Tara: The last time I tried helping a group of people from being under some dictators thumb, I LOST MY GODDAMN LEGS AND ARM. [she grinds her teeth, and then whispers] I just want things to go back to normal. I don’t want this life anymore.

Fermata: I got it, I got the song I think.

Flam: [holds tears back] You know, we could’ve asked Penn and Zee what the melody was-

Penn: [pats Zee on the back, and clenches his teeth] No, it’s close to the original, but not the same.

Fermata: [he pulls out a baton; it looks like its made of light, he changes it to a mandolin, and starts singing]

Piccalo: [shouts] SOMETHING IS OPENING UP, I CAN FEEL THE EMPTINESS CHANGE!

[A silver door on the river bank, pushes its doors open; water flows into the door, and then nothing. Stairs, float down into the opening, into nothing.]

Tara: We should start heading down.

Dulce: I will follow behind, in case there is any trouble [she pulls out her colt]

Piccalo: [picks Tara up]

Fermata and Flam: [follows]

Geoffrey, Penn, and Zee: [follow behind]

Dulce: [closes up the group]

[After a five minutes, the mime and the faun follow them down]

The faun: Are you sure we shouldn’t stand by and wait for more guards to come?

The mime: [shakes her head no, and points hastily to the doors]

The faun: Let’s go.

\---


	4. Act Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is the fallen star, what about the Professor, and the group splits off. This is the last Act of the Summer Arc (2013).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start the Fall Arc (2013) in a few weeks. Enjoy!

[Setting: underneath a bridge, in a secret tomb]

[The stairs went down for, what Tara counted as, ten minutes. They reached a clearing, yawning black opened a hallway at the bottom of the stairs]

Fermata: [he pulls out his baton, it illuminates the passage. He goes in front of Piccalo and Tara] Let’s continue?

[The group continued walking. Dulce was taking mental notes of the structure of the passage. It looked like it was dug in a hurry, but there were supporting beams. Even though it was hastily made, someone didn’t want the tunnel to collapse on itself. There were veins of silver in the walls. After another ten minutes, they came to a door. It was made of pure silver.]

Piccalo: This whole thing explains why there was such a void here; silver veins, doors, I wouldn’t be surprised if her tomb is all silver.

Dulce: Let’s find out then, hm? [she makes her way to the door, and tries opening it] Fermata, do you think you can do what you did for the first door?

Fermata: [the baton turns into a mandolin, light still emits from it. He sings, the door opens]

[The room that opened in front of them was all silver. Walls, floors, ceiling, and a casket in the center of the room was silver too. Zee runs into the room. Dulce shouts. Zee freezes]

Dulce: It could be trapped!

Piccalo: I’m not sensing anything. And that is either because of all the silver, or because there are no traps.

Dulce: Be careful Zee.

Zee: [continues, slowly, to the casket] It looks like it’s made from one large block. No openings.

[The rest of the group follows, Dulce inspects the casket. There are no markings, either on the casket or in the room.]

Piccalo: Maybe the casket opens up the same way the doors did-

Fermata: [mandolin still held firmly in his hand, he sighs, and starts singing again]

[The casket opens, the top slides off to the side, revealing a humanoid body encased in pure, clear, quartz]  
Piccalo: Oh my!

Tara: [eyes widen]

Dulce: I wasn’t expecting quartz-

Geoffrey: She’s alive!

Flam: Pardon my words of ignorance. But how can she be alive?

Geoffrey: The quartz, although rare, can grow around living things, encasing them, and protecting them from the passage of time. It doesn’t harm the organism. They exist outside of the passage of time.

Tara: Why would your king want her to be encased in a substance that keeps her alive?

Geoffrey: I don’t know. None of this makes sense.

Piccalo: [places Tara on the ground] I’m going to see if I can pull her out of the crystal. She may have answers to our questions.

Geoffrey: Be careful.

Flam: [takes out his doctor kit] I’m ready.

Piccalo: [lifts the block of quartz out of the tomb. Huffing, she lays it upright, showcasing the girl’s form. she took a swing at the quartz, it chipped, and she was able to take a chunk of it away. She continued until she could pull the girl out of the quartz.]

The girl: [un-conscience, her arms and legs went limp, showing her bare body]

Flam: [wraps a blanket around her, checks her vitals]

Piccalo: [heaves Tara back onto her shoulder, and picks up the girl] We should head out, befor-

The faun: Put the girl down!

Piccalo: That.

Dulce: [takes aim, and shoots]

The faun: [is grazed by the bullet, the wound is bad enough that she falls to the floor bleeding] It’s not worth it Hope, go back and alert the king!

Dulce: [jumps in front of the group, chasing after the mime]  
\---

Flam: [rushes over to the faun]

Geoffrey: What are you doing?

Flam: What I should have done in the first place [he starts treating the faun’s wounds] Piccalo, you get Tara and the Star out of here. Penn and Zee make sure you hide them well.

Piccalo, Tara, the girl (Star), Penn, and Zee: [exits]

Fermata: [stays behind and illuminates the work area for his father]

Geoffrey: What am I supposed to do?

Flam: You can start by giving me theories as to why your king doesn’t want the star dead.

\---

Dulce: [chasing the mime guard, and firing every now and then. The duo reach the surface. She follows the mime to the road, and fires]

\---

Piccalo: [carries Tara and the Star to the surface]

Penn and Zee: [follows]

\---

Flam: [stabilizes the faun] Wake up, wake up, we have to talk to you.

Fermata: [to Geoffrey] Do you have any thoughts?

The faun: [wakes up, cries] What happened-

Flam: Our friend Dulce shot you, um, the bullet grazed you. But your blood loss, it was enough to knock you out. I am Doctor Flam, this is my son, [he gestures to Fermata] Fermata, and a friend [he gestures to Geoffrey] Geoffrey.

The faun: I’m familiar with Geoffrey. [she glares at the giraffe] My name is Tina. [she says to Fermata and Flam]

Flam: Can you tell us, why the king would be interested in keeping the Star alive; and go out of his way to hide her sleeping person?

Tina: The king? No, him and his guards have been looking for her tomb for years.

Fermata: Wait, what? [shock crosses his face]

Tina: The king has been looking for her, she’s a weapon, and a weapon the king didn’t want to be used wrongly.

Fermata: I- are you hearing the same thing I’m hearing Flam? [pauses] Flam? [looks around]

Flam: [blocks the entrance, hold out a dagger] I will feel no remorse if I have to attack you Geoffrey. What really happened?

Geoffrey: [he was trying to leave] I don’t know the whole story-

Flam: Tell it anyway.

Geoffrey: Tara was not the second falling star. A little after the first star fell, another fell.

Flam: Where?

Geoffrey: Similar area that the first star had fallen.

Fermata: What does this mean?

Flam: It means, before Tara there were two fallen stars. And Geoffrey decided it wasn’t important enough to tell us.

Tina: Of course not! He is in service to the Professor.

Fermata: [pales] Excuse me?

Tina: The second star. He said his name wasn’t important, and that we should call him Professor. Our king conversed with the Professor for a long time. At first, the Professor was our King’s right hand man. This went on for a few years, and the people weren’t under a terrible ruler. Peace existed. But Professor wanted to be king, and being our king’s right hand wasn’t enough for him. Professor picked up on the rumors of a hero that fought crime, found that the occurrences were usually at the edge of town. He eventually found out that there was a fallen star before him. He went out and looked for it. Whatever transpired between him and the star, led to the Professor to issue an attack to claim the throne as his. The king fought back, wounded the star, and pushed the Professor back out into the marshes. The king looked through the kingdom’s supplies after the battle, and noticed that all of the kingdom’s silver had been stolen. He blamed the Professor, and had to raise taxes to cover the missing silver.

Fermata: [glares at Geoffrey] You knew the whole damn time that there was another star, and you didn’t bother to tell us about?

Flam: You fought along side the Professor didn’t you?

Geoffrey: He promised freedom. Freedom and the peace of mind to be yourself in public without being sent to jail.

Flam: Somewhere along the way, the message was convoluted. I wouldn’t trust the Professor. In our time, in our world, he has started a war between two, normally peaceful countries. And promises peace, if the peoples of those countries accept him as their ruler.

Geoffrey: You’re familiar with the second star?

Flam: [yells] HE’S THE REASON WE ARE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE. NOW, WHERE IS HE?

Geoffrey: [squints] I won’t tell you.

Flam: [to his son] Trap him.

Geoffrey: [tries to run]

Fermata: [his baton turns into a lasso thing and he chains the giraffe to the open casket]

Flam: [shuffles through his doctor’s bag and pulls out something that looks painful]

Tina: What will you do?

Flam: Make today a nightmare.

Giraffe: Torture? You’re going to torture me? I don’t know where the Professor is, torturing me will do no good, because I DON’T KNOW.

\---

[Setting: back of Penn’s shop]

Piccalo: [sets Tara down into a wheel chair, and lays the star down on a table]

Penn: Now what?

Tara: Defenses?

Zee: [watches the star]

Piccalo: [starts boarding up the windows]

\---

The mime: [the bullet hit her, knocking her to the ground]

Dulce: Any last words? Not that you can say anything.

The mime: [opens her mouth, takes a deep breath, and in a soft whisper] We are not the ones you should be fighting.

Dulce: [taken back by the words, and the mime speaking, Dulce rethinks the statement]

\---

[Setting: the back of Penn’s shop]

[commotion from the group as they hastily barricade the store]

The star: [she opens her eyes, gasps for air, and sits upright on the table; shocking the group]

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, or questions, or comments, go ahead and tell me: marchqueen.tumblr.com, marchingqueen ((on skype)), or my email; poetofdaydreams@gmail.com


End file.
